matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Award-Winning Sniper Rifle
The Award-Winning Sniper Rifle is a Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 14.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 83|capacity = 8 (max 400) (16 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 440 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |themed = Futuristic-themed}} Appearance *It is a futuristic/military-themed sniper weapon with a long barrel. Strategy It has devastating damage, extreme rate of fire, fairy low ammo and high mobility. Tips *Its good mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *This weapon deals massive damage so use this when cornered. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to noscope for easier kills at medium range. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Aim at the head to maximize damage. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping', as it can fire for long without reloading. *Its 20x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Use its ricochet as its advantage. *Attack the user in large open areas. As it's ricochet effect becomes useless in open areas. Forcing its users to shoot the enemy directly. Counters *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Ambush from behind. *You can pick off its users with a sniper weapon. *Approach its user head-one, however, when you do so, skilled players will shoot at you. So, ambush its user from behind for best result. *Use an area damage weapon if encountering its users in close range. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Try strafing around before unskilled users can aim you. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Firing Sound *Inventor's Rifle's Theme *Futuristic-themed Awards * 1st place for excellent design. * 1st place for excellent use in 10,000 km distance shooting. *Awarded 1st place by the Armed Forces of United Blocks Trivia *Its name makes sense as it has outperformed many sniper weapons in terms of featurss. *Its price was reduced from 640 to 270 in 15.0.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. *Its cost to buy was increased from 270 to 440 in the 17.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Stab Category:Awarded Category:Legendary